1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe strap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe closure strap apparatus wherein the same is arranged for effecting selective closure of a shoe relative to a shoe opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe strap arrangements are utilized throughout the prior art to effect closure of a shoe opening of a shoe structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in Re. Pat. No. 32,585 to Antonious wherein shoe strap securing structure is arranged for securement in association, either individually or in cooperation, with a shoe lace construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,639 to Zaccaria sets forth a shoe securement strap structure wherein the strap is directed through the shoe sole for overlying securement of the shoe upper portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,355 to Koblick sets forth a shoe device wherein strap structure is arranged for mounting of a cup-like member relative to a shoe boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,682 to Milloy, III sets forth a lace cover strap for use about an instep of a shoe to prevent untying thereof wherein the structure utilizes hook and loop fastener patches for attaching opposing ends of the strap structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved shoe closure strap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing strap structure for mounting within conventional shoe lace openings within a conventional shoe and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.